Martha and Perry
by mapetite16
Summary: This is after Hostage and what I think should happen. I did in the beginning add a little scene for Hostage, I think it should of been in there. Martha and Perry will they end up together or will they go their seperate ways.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to be put in the middle, but I don't think my mother will give you the answer your looking for." Clark said, he knew he shouldn't of said anything but he saw that Perry was a good guy and he didn't want anything bad to happen.

As they all sat down and ate Perry mentioned the proposal and of course Lois and Clark began to bicker back and forth.

"Ok, well I didn't want anything to start by me bringing that up, well except one thing. Martha?" Perry turned towards Martha while she turned her head to look at him.

"I don't need your answer right away, I want you to think about it but you have made me see so many things. And because of you I have become a better person, I think anyone who is ever to come into your presence would automatically become a better person. You are the most intelligent, kindest, and one of the most beautiful women I have ever met in my whole life. I have made many mistakes but I am happy I did because they lead me to you. Martha, will you marry me?" Perry finally asked leaving Martha in shock.

"Perry, I…."

"I don't want your answer yet, I only want it when you are one hundred percent sure of your answer whether its yes or no."

"Perry." Martha smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you." Perry understood she respected the idea of him wanting her to think about it.

Now from here on everything else happens in the show, and we will skip ahead to season ten and see if they will get back together or if they stayed together while he went to Africa.

Martha sat on the stiff couch in front of the fireplace, the apartment seemed so cold and lonely without him. Wrapping her arms around herself did nothing, she was still cold, he had a way in keeping her warm just by sitting next to her. At the time she didn't need what he gave her, no that's a lie she learned she always needed that. After Jonathon died the only time she ever felt that she had that happiness back was with Perry. Sadly, now he was all the way on the other side of the world and she was stuck in Washington alone with a refrigerator full of club soda.

She stood up and walked over to the phone and began to dial a well known number, she kept getting a ring until it clicked over to the answering machine.

"Clark, this is your mother I um…I think I'm going to come out for a few days I um…I need to um…I just miss home so I'm going be leaving on the next available flight. Love you, see you then." Martha finished as she set the phone down and went to her room and began to pack.

Martha made it to the airport just in time, there was a available flight and left in twenty minutes with one seat left in first, she took it. First class was nice but it didn't make Martha feel any better, she began to think about Perry. She loved him but she knew she had to make a choice and sadly she knew the choice she would make would hurt her more than what she already was.

The farm was warm, but not to her as she went in and placed her luggage in her room, she did more than leave the sent for a vacation she left for good. She didn't know when Clark was going to be back so she just prepared dinner when it was done she set the table and sat down and began to eat, twenty minutes later the door opened and Clark and Lois walked in.

"Lois, I'm telling you it is a bad idea for you to get involved in that story."

"Oh, come off it Clark! I can take care of myself."

"Really, what about all the times I have saved you."

"That is beside the point. Oh, hi Mrs. Kent. MRS. KENT!" Lois yelled as she ran over to Martha and hugged her tightly.

"Glad to see I am welcomed." Martha smiled.

"Mom." Clark smiled as he finally hugged her. "Where's Perry?"

"He, um, to be honest I don't know. Last call he was in Africa, but that was a week ago." She said sadly as she looked down on the floor.

"Well you know he's going after a story so he's probably busy." Trying to make Martha feel better Clark replied.

"Yah, maybe. I um made dinner, I hope you guys are hungry." Martha finally smiled.

"Famished!" Lois and Clark said at the same time.

The three sat at the table and began to eat quietly, only a long silence filled the house until Clark spoke up.

"How's the senate going?"

"Oh um, about that I um…I left the senate. I'm moving back permanently."

"What why?"

"It's not home and I feel so alone there. I did what I felt I needed to do and that's that." Martha ended.

"But mom…." Clark was cut off by the sound of a cell phone going off.

"Sorry, that's me." Martha excused herself as she went to her purse that was sitting on a stool in the kitchen. "Hello? Perry, what, where are you?"

Lois and Clark stood up and listened and stared at Martha as they heard her mention Perry's name.

"ASIA! What are you doing in Asia?" Martha said hysterically. "Why haven't you called me? You said you would and its been almost a week and a half, Perry! And don't tell me lack of phone service, you have been in the middle of Africa and god knows were else and you have been able to call me!" Lois and Clark began to realize this was more serious than Martha was letting on.

"No, Perry! You leave without saying goodbye, not until your at the airport and getting on the plane. How do you think I feel!" Martha began to cry. "Oh, don't go pulling that bullshit! You…oh no, no….it was you!" Martha yelled, Clark couldn't believe his mother was cussing and screaming, Lois just stood with her mouth open.

"You know what I'm done, I'm done! You can go ahead and go across the damn planet, fine! But I am not going to sit around waiting, you want an answer fine here it is, were done!" Martha finished yelling as she hung up the cell phone and threw it to the ground.

"I hate him! Oh, God no I'm so stupid!" Cried Martha as slid down against the door and sat down crying.

Clark and Lois walked over and kneeled down and held her as Martha let all of her built up pain and regrets just wash out of her.

Review please! I will be updating this because I see tons of potential for it. Next update Perry comes back to Smallville, but will Martha take him back?


	2. Chapter 2

'_She hung up on me.'_ Perry thought as he heard the phone disconnect, he knew he had hurt Martha but he thought she would understand, there must be something wrong because she would of understood. Perry went into the bedroom of his hotel room and grabbed his luggage cases and tossed everything he brought with him into the cases and left to get onto the most available plane.

Martha now laid on the couch as light tears every once and a while would run down her cheeks. Clark and Lois stood in the kitchen wondering what was going on.

"So, I guess things weren't so great." Lois whispered so Martha wouldn't hear.

"I guess not, I just feel like this is my fault." Confessed Clark.

"Why?"

"Perry, he told me he planned on asking my mom to marry him and I basically told him not to bother. If I said go for it then maybe she would of said yes and he wouldn't of left, and none of this would of happened."

"Clark, this was going to happen whether it be now or later. If something is meant to happen then its going to happen." Lois reassured Clark and the two walked out of the kitchen to the living room and saw that Martha had cried herself to sleep, Clark walked over and gently picked up his mother and carried her to her bedroom to sleep.

The next day Lois and Clark sat at the island in the kitchen eating their breakfast after a while Martha came down the stairs her eyes red and puffy which told she must have woken up in the middle of the night.

"How are you, mom?"

"I don't know, I just feel so lost like for once I don't know what to do. I mean I shouldn't really miss him, I haven't seen him in a long time but its like each day I don't see him I get sadder and sadder. Each night gets lonelier and lonelier, does that even make sense? See I don't know, I feel so alone." Martha broke down again, Clark had stood up and took her in his arms as she cried.

"Clark, your mother will be fine. She seemed really strong the times I have met her." Oliver said as Clark, Chloe and Oliver stood in Watchtower talking.

"I know but she's acting like she did when my father died." Clark replied solemnly.

"Maybe you should go and find him." Oliver said easily.

"I don't think we any of us are going to have to find him, if he was going to propose then that means he loves her and if he truly does then he got on a flight and is on his way back." Chloe jumped in.

"Even though she is hurting I don't know if she will take him back. When I took her up to her room before I left she told me she was tired of feeling hurt and abandoned. About three months after my dad died I found a journal, it was my mom's and inside she had wrote the same thing."

"Clark…" The couple said in unison but were cut off.

"I'm going to go back to the farm and make sure she's okay." Clark jumped in before he sped out leaving Chloe and Oliver wondering what was going to happen.

Lois and Martha were sitting on the couch when Clark walked into the house, anyone would have thought everything was normal but if you knew the situation then you would feel the emotions leaking off of everyone. Lois stood up and went into the kitchen to talk to Clark.

"What did they say?" Lois automatically asked.

"Oliver said go and get him but Chloe believes that if he loves her then he will come here. I just don't know, he has a bad track record. I'm going to have to go and get him where ever he may be." Concluded Clark has he turned away.

"I don't think your going to be leaving." Replied Lois causing Clark to turn around and see none other than Perry White standing at the door.

I know its been a while since I have update any stories, for that I am sorry but I am in college now so most of my free time is studying and hanging out with friends when I have a free second. I actually had this done a while back ago, I just thought there was more I wanted to add. The story isn't finished I will be updating again. Sorry again for the delay!


End file.
